No Emotions, No Worries
by vickyxo.xo
Summary: When Caroline finds her mother dead, the pain is unbearable. That is, until Klaus comes to her rescuse and tells her to turn her humanity off. Not only does everyone have to worry about Silas, but now they have to worry about Caroline. DarkCaroline. KxC
1. Chapter 1

She's never felt this type of pain before. All her emotions were causing the most unbearable pain she's ever felt. Her head literally felt like it was going to explode. She couldn't concentrate what was going on around her, she could hear concerned voices of her friends, but she couldn't understand what they were trying to say to her.

But one of them stood out.

"What's wrong with her?" she let out the most ear-piercing scream as she felt her heart getting ripped from her chest, but really it was just her emotions killing her.

"Silas killed her mother." She lets out the most heart breaking sob.

_Silas_

_Mom_

_Killed_

_Dead_

"Love?" someone grabbed her chin and was forcing her to look at them, but she couldn't look past her tears, they're face was just blurry.

"Make it stop." she begged. The pain was terrible and she just wanted it to stop.

"Only you can do that, love." the mystery person said.

"Please, it hurts." she tried begging some more. She grabbed their hand and squeezed it as hard as she could, hoping that some of the pain would disappear, but it was still there. Tutoring her.

"It gets better Caroline." she heard a feminine voice say from behind her.

"She's was all I had and now she's dead!" she screamed taking her head back as the memories painful replayed in her mind.

_The house was cold when she entered. Something felt off. _

"_Mom? I'm home!" she yelled and she shut the door behind her and placed her keys on the table. She got no response. _

"_Mom?" she yelled again, trying to listen carefully for a heartbeat in the house, or any sense of movement, but nothing. Then that's when she smelled it. _

_Blood._

"Please make it stop, it hurts! It hurts so much!" she cried, leaning down to the ground, but someone's arms wrapped protectively around her.

"Help her Klaus." she heard the feminine voice from behind her.

_Klaus?_

She looked up and managed to wipe the tears from her eyes long enough to make out Klaus's face just inches from hers, and his arms wrapped around her broke frame. He looked distraught, like seeing her in this much pain, made him feel like he was feeling her pain as well.

"Klaus-" her voice broke and she started shaking uncontroably and she just broke even more.

_He came back for her. He came back._

"Do something."

He grabbed her chin with one of his hands and forced her to look at him.

"Please." she begged one last time before she gave up.

He studied her for a few quick seconds before his face went hard.

"Turn it off." he demanded.

"What? Are you crazy? That's not what I meant when I told you to help her!" someone yelled from across the room, but her focus was only on Klaus.

"Caroline love, turn it off." and with those last few words she stopped crying. The pain started fading away, and every emotion she ever felt were starting to fade as well.

"Turn it off."

And then she felt nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline looked around the room, noticing all her friends curious and worried looks painted across their faces. Oddly though, she didn't care that they cared about her, and quite frankly their face could be dunked in a bucket of acid and she still wouldn't care that they'd never be able to show her compassion ever again.

"Caroline?" Elena spoke, stepping out between Stefan and Damon. Typical. But Caroline didn't answer, she just kept looking around the room. It felt as if she was in a open field instead of being confined and cramped with 5 other people in her small pathetic living room.

She noticed Klaus starring at her without any emotion. She cocked her head to the looking him up from head to toe.

"How do you feel?" he finally spoke. She felt her mouth cock into a cheeky grin.

"I feel nothing." she spoke, her vampire hearing could pick up some breath hitches around the room and she couldn't help but roll her eyes and look at Elena.

"If your going to cry would you ever be so kindly and get your stupid ass out of my house? Thanks." she said to her supposedly best friend and the noticed a type of irony smell lingering in the room.

That's when she noticed her mom lying on the floor. Dead. She remembered finding her, feeling some sort of pain, but she couldn't feel it now. All she felt was nothing.

"What do you want us to do with the body?" Klaus spoke to her, but she didn't bother looking at him.

"Burn her." and with that she turned around and walked to the cabinets with a purpose grabbing any flammable thing she had in that room and the dumped the liquidy contents on her mothers body.

"Caroline what are you doing?" Elena spoke with urgency trying to grab at Caroline to stop her what she's doing but Damon and Stefan both grabbed each side of her arm to stop her.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Caroline said carelessly, dumping some whiskey on her mother, but then taking a huge gulp of it before dumping the rest out.

"Don't do this Car, this isn't you. You mom doesn't deserve this." Elena shouted causing Caroline to stop and turn around. Elena thought maybe Caroline knew she was right.

"Did Jeremy deserve it when you burned his body?" and with that she flicked a match and it caught on fire, dropping it to the floor where it immediately caught on fire, spreading everywhere that licked with alcohol.

Elena started crying and burst out of the house, and Caroline rolled her eyes again.

"What a drama queen." she laughed humourlessly, and then started walking out the way Elena made her grand exit.

"Where are you going to go now love? You just burned your house down." she heard Klaus's voice from behind her, but she didn't bother turning around to look at him, she just continued to walked towards her intended destination.

"Where do you think love?" she responded back sarcastically, "To your lovely home, I'm your new room-mate."

* * *

**Tell me your thoughts and feelings on the little glimpse of Caroline after her humanity has been turned off. **


End file.
